Are We There Yet?
by WrenClayton
Summary: Dean's gotta go real bad, and there's no rest stops in sight. Sam's got a different problem: he's enjoying it. Warnings: watersports, need-to-pee, light bondage, wet-and-messy.
1. Chapter 1

Dean outright snarled when they approached the rest stop sign only to find a big "CLOSED" sticker plastered across it.

"_Mother -_" Dean slammed his hand against the steering wheel, pointing accusingly at the traffic cones that walled off the exit to the rest stop. "It's a fucking conspiracy, Sam!"

Sam sighed, leaning back in his seat. "You're the one who had to drink two cups of coffee before we left."

"I was sleepy," Dean snapped. "Late night. Couldn't fall asleep." He gave Sam a piercing glare. "You wanna know why?"

Sam rubbed a hand over his eyes. "For the last time, I'm sorry - "

"Cause the burning outline of your hand was branded on my left ass cheek!"

Sam held his hand up in protest. "You told me to go harder!"

"I meant _suck _harder, not _spank _harder!" Dean spat. He groaned, squirming in his seat, pressing his legs together. " ... Fuuuuuuck, there had better be a town soon... "

Sam gestured at the road. " ... We _could _pull over."

"We're in middle-of-nowhere Nebraska, land of endless _flat, _there's no damn cover," Dean grumbled. He reached a hand between his legs and squeezed, whining. Sam's heart skipped a beat at the noise. He looked away and tried to pretend that he hadn't liked how that sounded.

"I'm not peeing on the side of the road in view of the whole world," Dean continued. He shifted in his seat, trying to get comfortable, and Sam tried to avert his eyes. This was fucking weird. He shouldn't be turned on by Dean needing to pee. He cleared his throat.

"Do, um, do you want me to take over?"

Dean let out a tense breath. "Nah, fuck it, I've faced worse than a full bladder before. ... It can't be _that _far to the next town, right?"

Sam chewed his lip, foot tapping anxiously. When Dean reached between his legs to squeeze his cock again, biting his lip and hissing, Sam couldn't look away.

He couldn't look away for the next hour.

Sam was squirming almost as bad as Dean before long. Dean's ragged breath and frustrated little noises went straight to Sam's cock, and when Dean rubbed a hand over his belly and grunted under his breath, "God, fuck... " Sam had to swallow a squeaky noise of startled arousal.

It _was _far before the next town. Dean's wiggling got more and more pronounced with each mile. He had broken down into pitiful mewling noises by the time they approached a sign that spoke of an upcoming city.

"Fucking civilization," Dean gasped. He clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut for a second, growling out a long, needy "_Fuuuuuuuuuck... _" Sam swallowed hard, shifting his legs so his hard-on wasn't as visible.

Dean caught the flicker of movement. "What, you gotta go too?"

"Uh... yeah." Sam looked away, biting his lip. He didn't want to tell Dean he was rock hard right now just listening to the noises Dean was making, thinking about how _full_ he must feel... god, he'd probably beg like a little _bitch _if Sam were to -

Sam shook his head and blew out a tense breath. This was weird, too damn weird. He didn't want Dean knowing he was into this, _he_ didn't even want to acknowledge it.

Dean was outright panting when they took the exit to the small town. Sam was almost disappointed as they pulled off the highway. He felt bad about enjoying Dean's discomfort but... fuck... the look on his face when he thought Sam wasn't looking, raw and shameless and _desperate_...

They pulled into the first gas station they found, and Dean wrenched the door open and jumped out. Sam sighed and settled back in the seat, giving his throbbing cock a tentative squeeze and groaning. He was so fucking hard, felt like he could come in seconds...

A knock on his window almost gave him a heart attack. Sam blinked when he saw it was Dean, and opened his door.

"You coming or what?" Dean panted, still squeezing his legs together.

Sam's heart shot into his throat. "Wh-what?"

"Sam, you're horny. I can tell. I _know _what horny Sam looks like." Dean clenched his teeth and bit down a frantic groan. "N-now I dunno what part of this is getting you off, but if you want to come in with me, I'm offering, okay?"

Sam swallowed. Fuck yes he wanted to go in with Dean, wanted to see the release of all that pent up need. He nodded and jumped out of the car, following a slightly limping Dean towards the bathroom.

They both crammed into the bathroom together and Sam locked the door, shoving Dean up against the wall.

"S-Sam, fuck... " Dean's voice was weak with need. "I gotta - please - "

"Can I?" Sam panted.

Dean nodded urgently. "Yes, fuck, sure, whatever, just - now, _please_ - "

Sam helped Dean limp to the urinal and let him brace against it while he undid his brother's pants and pulled them down over his ass. Dean's cock felt swollen in his hands when he pulled it out.

Dean rolled his head back against Sam's shoulder as Sam started undoing his own pants. "You gonna get off on this, Sam?"

Sam's breath was short. "I... I wanna."

Dean blew out a breath. His cock twitched once in Sam's hand and Sam could hear the first splash, and the noise Dean made then, _fuck, _it sounded like eye-rolling rapture. "God, Sam, go ahead."

Sam shuddered and humped his bare cock against Dean's ass, slipping it in the crack. He gave Dean's cock a brief squeeze and Dean hissed, flinching in his arms.

"F-f-fuck, Sam - "

"Wanna hear you beg, Dean," Sam panted, almost pleading himself. He ground his cock against Dean's ass, feeling it throb. "F-fuck, wanna hear that - "

"S-Sam, fuck, _please, _just let me - f-f-fuck, I fucking _need_ to - "

Sam buried his face in Dean's neck and gasped as he came _hard_ all over Dean's ass, still holding his brother's cock. Dean let out a relieved breath as he finished, not trying to move until Sam's shudders had died down.

"So, Sammy," Dean began nonchalantly. "I love you. And I will support whatever freaky stuff you are into." He looked over his shoulder. "But just know, I will _totally_ be lording this over you."

Sam snorted. "Fuck off."

"Looks like you beat me to it." Dean grinned and pushed Sam off, grabbing some toilet paper and wiping Sam's come off. When he had cleaned up and pulled up his pants, he grabbed Sam's chin.

"Next time tell me ahead of time so I can do a bit more acting and a bit less suffering, yeah?"

Sam swallowed. " ... Next time?"

Dean grinned and gave him a quick kiss. "Yeah. Next time."


	2. Next Time

Dean blew out a breath as he shut the motel door and dropped lunch on the table. "Chinese," he announced, shedding out of his jacket. Sam nodded, not looking up from his laptop. The case they were on had both of them totally stumped, and Sam had practically been glued to the screen all day.

Dean rubbed a hand over his face, thought for a moment, and cleared his throat. "Hey. Sammy."

Sam still didn't look up, typing something. " … Yeah?"

Dean walked over, sucking his lip. "You wouldn't, uh… happen to be in the mood for sexytimes, would you?"

Sam finally looked up, blinking. " … Not particularly."

"See, I ask because… " Dean thumbed at the bathroom. "I really gotta go. And you'd mentioned you'd — "

Sam leaped out of the bed so fast Dean was surprised the laptop didn't go flying across the room. He was standing near Dean in a heartbreat, his breath short.

"You're really fine with that?" he asked breathlessly.

Dean snorted, looking Sam up and down and crossing his arms. "Well _well_, look who's 'not particularly' in the mood."

Sam didn't even respond to the teasing, sliding his hands around Dean's waist and tugging him close. "Thanks for this. Really."

"Hey, what are big brothers for?" Dean held up a finger, his smile vanishing for a moment. "Just the stuff we talked about for now, yeah?"

"Yeah. Of course." Sam started dragging Dean towards the bathroom, pulling his shirt up with his free hand. "You tell me if — "

"I'll tell you if I get grossed out," Dean promised. He grinned as Sam yanked his shirt off. "But Sammy, you, when you're horny — it's pretty tough for me to be turned off."

Sam just groaned, dragging Dean into a kiss as they stumbled into the bathroom.

.

Dean twisted his hands in the cuffs, more by reflex than anything else. He was standing naked in the shower with his hands bound above the showerhead. Sam was kneeling in front of him, giving his own thick erection slow strokes, holding Dean's soft cock and looking up at him with almost boiling arousal.

Dean bit his lip. "Sam — come _on_, Sam, soon, please — "

"Not just yet," Sam panted. He kissed Dean's thigh, running his tongue up it. His hand slid down to cup Dean's balls, rolling them gently as he kissed up his brother's leg. Dean whined, squirming.

"S-Sam, I gotta go, fuck — "

Sam cupped Dean's cock in his hand and ran his tongue in a wet stripe over it, and Dean hissed.

"F-fuck, Sam, if you get me hard I won't be able to — "

"Shhh," Sam whispered against him, giving him another slow lick. "Go ahead."

Dean let out a breath and finally let his muscles relax. He grunted as the first jet of urine splashed onto Sam's chest. Sam groaned loudly against his cock, shuddering in pleasure, moaning out something that sounded a whole lot like, "Oh_fuck_, Dean… " Dean focused very hard on emptying himself and not stiffening at the raw arousal in Sam's voice.

Sam continued to lick and suck the side of Dean's shaft as he jerked his own, moaning the whole time. Dean could hear the wet slick of Sam's hand over his length, and his heart jumped into his throat when he realized what it was wet _with. _

"Ah… fuck… " Dean blew out a relieved breath as he finished. Just in time, his cock couldn't fucking ignore those noises Sam was making any longer. It was starting to get hard against his little brother's lips.

Sam looked up at Dean and slid his lips over Dean's cock without so much as wiping it off. Dean gasped and his dick jumped in Sam's mouth. Sam gave a groan and suckled on the head as if asking for more, still jerking his own twitching cock as Dean's thickened in his mouth.

"F-fuck, Sam… " Dean rolled his head back against the tiles as Sam's head bobbed. "That's… oh god… " He rocked his hips forward, slicking in and out of Sam's willing mouth. "Th-that's really fucking dirty… "

Sam whimpered, squeezing his wet cock, giving Dean the sloppiest damn blowjob he'd ever gotten. Dean's cock made a wet noise every time Sam's mouth slid over it, and he could feel Sam slurping up every drop of precome like it was the best thing he'd ever tasted. Dean groaned, wishing he could wrench away from the cuffs and grab Sam's hair.

"God, you're really fucking hungry for that cock."

Sam nodded eagerly, sucking hard as his hand pumped over his dick with wet noises. Dean bit his lip, watching Sam's mouth bob up and down his dick.

Dean gave Sam a dirty grin. "Want it to go down your throat next time, baby?" he asked softly.

Sam's back arched and he gave a desperate whine around Dean's cock as he came all over the tiles, cock jumping in his hand as it shot. Sam's mouth slid off of Dean's cock so he could gasp, letting it bump against his face as he caught his breath.

Dean grinned. "Guess that's a yes."

Sam nodded breathlessly, sliding his slack mouth over Dean's cock again. Dean groaned, twitching against Sam's tongue. Sam braced a hand against the shower wall and leaned closer, starting to deepthroat his big brother. His body was shining with sweat and dripping piss, his cock slathered in come from being jerked while he came…

"You're a fuckin' mess, Sam," Dean panted, groaning as Sam swallowed around him.

Sam pulled his mouth off of Dean for a moment, panting up at him. "Want you to get me messier," he breathed, starting to stroke his dick again as he dove back onto Dean's shaft.


End file.
